Jackson Jekylls Tagebuch
Cover Yes, ich do mind if you read my journal Am 9. September ... So es turns out ich bin a Monster. Well part-time Monster actually, which leaves mich pretty much full-time confused. Es ist not like ich didn't know that mom und dad were both monsters. The first time ich saw mom ist Hyde side come out was when ich was 5 und we were visiting my dad ist side of the family. Some of the little neighborhood monsters decided that they were going to play "kick the can" only they were going to use mich as the can. Every time ich tried to run home they blocked my way und pushed mich down. Ich started crying und then they really started making fun of mich. Then all of a sudden ich heard this roar und there was my mom. Even though es didn't look like her ich knew es was und honestly all ich could think was, "Why mother, what big muscles you have." Needless to say ich never had any problem mit the local monsters again. Dad ist a fire elemental of course und ich grew up playing mit Heath so ich was never afraid of monsters. Ich just didn't think any Monster heritage had passed on to mich. When ich asked mom und dad if they knew mich und Holt were the same person they said, "Of course we knew you und Holt were the same person--we're your parents; now finish your breakfast or you will be late for school." Well thanks for clearing that up for mich mom und dad. Cause you know es ist not like having that little bit of information would have been helpful at all. Good thing ich bin past those awkward teenage years where news like this could really have a negative impact on my psyche. (Ooh--sarcasm. Ich like es.) HH Am 12. September ... Ich had to go to the mad scientist, ich mean pediatrician, today. Mom says that until ich bin an adult ich need to continue seeing ihm because er has the most experience dealing mit growing monsters. Ich feel fine but mom und dad are worried because what triggers my transformation to Holt has changed. Es used to happen when the sun went down but now es seems to be loud music, ich think. The waiting room was almost empty except for a mother werewolf und two young cubs. While mom filled out paperwork ich sat down und tried to find something to read that wasn't chewed, gooed or covered in Monster germs. Then ich heard one of the werewolf cubs say, "Mommy! Is that a normie?" "Yes honey, don't stare." "Is er going to eat us?" Ich could tell that sie was embarrassed so ich said, "No way--Ich bin totally allergic to werewolf, es makes mich sneeze--ACHOO!" The cub's eyes got really wide und then sie started laughing, "Aw, that ist not true." Then sie held up her foot und said, "ich can tie my shoe!" ich said, "That ist amazing, can you show mich how?" The werewolf mom relaxed too und es turns out that sie ist related to Clawd's family. Pretty soon a lab assistant appeared, "Jackson Jekyll?" She led us back to a room und said, "The doctor will be mit you shortly." Then, "The wait." Which means sitting on the crinkly paper covered exam table forever und wondering what would happen if ich started playing mit the instruments in the exam room und the doctor walked in. Anyway just about the time ich work up enough boredom und courage to start picking up some of the cooler looking instruments laying on the counter ich hear the mad pediatrician pulling my chart und the door opens. He ist wearing a lab coat mit purple vampire ducks und sein stethoscope cover is a fuzzy yellow dragon head. Ich bin sure es calms the younger monsters but es scares the normie out of mich. He gets right down to business though und tells mich that the volatile nature of my elemental side + my Hyde heritage + being a teenager = constant change. He said that the trigger would probably change again before ich reach adulthood. Then er gave mich a lollipop, scheduled mich for another test und said er wanted to see mich again in three months. Now ich bin worried about what the trigger is going to change to next. What if es ist showers? Would es be worth giving them up for the rest of high school just so ich can have my own life? (Not unless you want your new nickname to be "Stinky") HH Am 21. September ... Es seems like ich spent the first part of my life wishing ich was a Monster und now that ich bin maybe now ich wish ich wasn't. (Well you're stuck mit es now) HH When ich was spending all that time trying to get Draculaura to bite mich so ich could become a vampire ich never really thought about anything except wanting to fit in mit all the other monsters. Now the part of mich that fits in doesn't even get to enjoy es. (Whine much?) HH Es ist like the worst of both worlds und now ich don't fit in anywhere at all. We're all supposed to meet mit Mr. D'eath, the school guidance counselor, this week. Wonder if ich will need to make two appointments. (Lame--ich already know what ich bin going to be ... FAMOUS!) HH Am September 23 ... So ich had my appointment mit Mr. D'eath today und es started out about as terrible as ich thought es was going to be. Turns out er'd never counseled a "normie" und es seemed like er didn't know exactly what to say. In fact, er mostly just spent a lot of time squeezing one of those stress balls made to look like a cartoon character mit eyes that bugged out when you squeezed es. Es was pretty distracting especially when ich realized es was a cartoon "normie." The squeezing wasn't nearly as distracting as sein "throat clearing" which kind of sounded like a handful of marbles being run through a garbage disposal. Ich kept trying to figure out how er made that noise because er doesn't even really have a throat since as far as ich can tell er ist pure skeleton. He must have flipped through my permanent record ten times before er finally said: So you see Hackson, ich mean Jackson, the career opportunities for normies in the Monster world are somewhat er... um... (sound of marbles being run through the disposal again) limited. There ist Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter ist Assistant, Mad Scientist, ooh hunchback! You don't happen to have a hump do you? No? Bad luck there then. Ah hah! How about Monster/Normie Relations Expert? (Figured es'd be something where the wardrobe is even less cool than what you wear now) HH ''Well, that was something ich certainly knew a little something about. Ich had an old coach back in the normie world that used to always say, "Play to your strengths Jackson, play to your strengths." So Mr. D'eath loaded mich down mit college brochures und rushed mich out of sein office. Ich think both of us were glad es was over. Am 8. Oktober ... Finally took that test my mad pediatrician set up for mich. Es turned out to be a test to determine the type und volume of music that brings out Holt. So ich sat in a soundproof booth wearing headphones while a technician played music at different volumes und mit different time signatures. Ich made es through waltzes, marches, polka und chamber music but ich don't remember what er played next. ''(That ist when er started playing the good stuff) HH Anyway the results of the test isolated the trigger; music mit a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels. You know what ist good about this? Me neither. Am 2. November ... Es seems now that every Monster knows Holt und mich are the "same" person/Monster ich don't get hassled as much for being a "normie." Not that es makes any difference to Manny Taur since er pretty much wants to bully down on any creature who ist smaller than er is. When er first started picking on mich ich stood up to ihm cause once a bully knows er can push you around er will never stop, but Deuce finally took mich aside und said, "Listen bro--you've won a lot of respect standing up to Manny und don't take this the wrong way but..." Apparently Manny was waiting for the right time to mash mich like a slow matador. Ich kept waiting for es to happen but es never did. In fact es seemed like Manny was purposely avoiding mich for some reason. Es was almost like some Monster had said something to ihm. (Yeah--wonder who that could have been?) HH Am 15. November ... Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood asked for "volunteers" to help mit the middle school carnival fundraiser so Deuce und ich volunteered for set up und take down duty. Es was cool und we didn't have to dress up like clowns or sit in the dunk tank. We set up tents, carried boxes then hung out und waited for everything to be over. We checked out some of the other booths too cause we had plenty of time to kill. Venus und Draculaura were doing face painting; Rochelle was teaching monsters how to build sand castles, some of which would have looked pretty good if they hadn't been built next to Rochelle ist sand cathedral mit working bell tower und miniature gargoyles. The best though was the stunt Robecca performed. She flew over the carnival a couple of times to get every Monster ist attention then flew straight up until es sounded like her rocket boots stalled und sie came streaking back toward the ground like a falling star. A huge gasp went up from the crowd as es looked like sie was going to crash then sie fired her rockets back up und totally buzzed the crowd less than 20 feet off the ground! Es was so awesome ich actually gave Holt a chance to see her second performance. (Thanks dude--es was totally rockin' und ich would have been bummed if ich didn't get to see es) HH When the carnival was over we helped take everything down und all the volunteers went to hang out at the Coffin Bean. Es was dark by then und ich would have missed out on that part of the fun if things were the same as they used to be. Still hoping ich won't have to give up showers someday though. (That makes both of us "Stinky") HH Kategorie:Welle 4 Tagebücher Kategorie:Jackson Jekylls Tagebücher